Being Human
by CretianStar
Summary: Clintasha oneshot. Lemon with just a hint of fluff. M for a reason!


A/N: First Avengers fanfic, I hope you all like it! Please review, many thanks :)

* * *

It was when she joined the Avenger initiative that Natasha realised just how human she was.

She'd always prided herself on being a spy, not just any spy but a Master spy, but instead meeting the likes of the Hulk, Thor, Cap and then even Tony reminded her all to painfully just how fragile she was.

No matter the extent of the Red Room's "upgrading" of her body, Tasha took three months to recover from the battle of New York. But she wasn't alone. She was now an Avenger, and while her Russian side was absolutely wetting herself at the concept of team work.

Tasha had found it hard enough to cope with Clint, but now she couldn't dream of a day without knowing he had her back. Maybe she needed him even more so now, because Clint and her were the only two "humans" on their team.

She needed Clint in more ways than one. He reminded her how human she was in a completely different way.

It was as he threw her leg over his shoulder and tormented her with his tongue that she realised how much she relished being human.

It was as he woke her and ran his fingertips up her thighs towards her centre. She groaned into her pillow as he massaged small circles on her centre, feeling her knickers dampen. She bit the pillow as he tore them away with his deft fingers and whimpered as he pushed open her thighs to gain access to her sweet centre.

Flipping her onto her back, Natasha saw the passion in the archer's eyes, it's not like she hadn't seen it before but it was so intense it made her want to scream, even before he touched her. She whimpered as her legs were thrown over his shoulders, his face buried between her thighs and as her hands knotted into his hair she screamed.

"Cliiiiiiiiiiiiint." Her yell echoed around the flat, as he kissed his way up her stomach towards her throat, his lips settling behind her ear, kissing and sucking on just that spot. That spot that made her ankles lock around his hips and pull his body onto hers. She felt the warmth of him spread over her bare skin and she whimpered as her fingers carded through his hair, down his back, and her nails and dug into his hips, desperate for him to be close.

"Natasha." Her name came out as three gruff syllables and it made heat pool in her stomach. She forgot her childhood, her upbringing, the way she was brought up and she clutched at this very American man as his hands roved over her body, rolling her nipples, dipping to her neck, down her chest. He made her scream with pleasure and made her forget her name as he contorted her into beautiful positions.

"Clint please." She gasped and felt his hips press between hers.

"Tasha. Need you." His words were punctuated with breathless kisses and with a subtle flick of her hips he was suddenly inside her. Words, gasps, moans and pants disappeared into meaningless noises as the pair revelled in the feeling rocketing through their bodies. There was no need for his name to be screamed, there was no need for her name to chanted, it was just the feeling.

Then it changed when he rolled his hips against hers. She gasped and the magic _loving_ silence was broken and it twisted back to raw hard morning sex that had her begging for release.

Clint marvelled that he could make the Black Widow, Natasha Romanov beg. He worshipped her body and grinned to himself that she chanted his name like a mantra. Clint knew just when Tasha was going to climax, he watched the signs, felt her nails digging into his shoulders and his thrusts quickened. Her body tightened and a wordless scream echoed before her body relaxed and watching Tasha's eyes flutter, lips move soundlessly Clint came hard.

"Oh fuckk." She groaned as he rolled off of her to the other side of the bed.

"You're a good wake up call." He grinned, yanking her close, ignoring her slight squirm of protest before she resigned herself to the post coital spoon. She'd never admit to him just how good it felt, to know that it wasn't mark, it wasn't a target, and it may be hot raw sex but there was a tad more tenderness that made her all too human.


End file.
